banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aegis
The aegis has learned to take ectoplasm and form it into a suit to be worn around his body, granting him a variety of benefits. The aegis can shape his astral suit into several different forms and is capable of altering its abilities to suit his needs. 'Role: '''Tank '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d10. '''Starting Wealth: '''2d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Con +2, Int +3 Stats Psionics Abilities Class Proficiency The Aegis is proficient with simple and Light Martial weapons, and with Light Armor. They are proficient in shields (but not tower shields). Astral Repair (Ps) An aegis is capable of repairing mundane items, restoring 2 hit points of damage to the touched item as a standard action usable at will. If the object has the broken condition, this condition is removed if the object is restored to at least half its original hit points. All of the pieces of an object must be present for this ability to function. This ability has no effect on objects that have been warped or otherwise transmuted, but it can still repair damage done to such items. Astral Suit (Su) Every aegis learns to draw forth ectoplasm and form an astral suit around their form. The aegis can select from three different types when forming his astral suit— skin, armor, or juggernaut. An aegis is always considered to be proficient with his astral suit, even if he does not have the appropriate armor proficiency. The amount of time forming this astral suit takes depends on the type of suit being formed. Different astral suit forms grant different free customizations. These free customizations never count against the aegis’s total number of customization points spent on his astral suit. The aegis chooses the appearance of his astral suit, although its shape must reflect the selections the aegis has chosen. An astral suit can be dismissed as a free action. An astral suit does not function in areas where psionics do not work, such as a ''Null Psionics Field. Dismiss Ectoplasm can be used against an astral suit; treat the manifester level as the aegis’s class level, although the aegis can simply form his astral suit again on his next turn. Learn more here: Astral Suits. Damage Reduction (Ex) Starting at 2nd level, when an aegis is wearing his astral suit, he gains damage reduction 2/-, regardless of what type of astral suit he is wearing. At 5th level and every three levels thereafter, this damage reduction improves by 1. Reconfigure (Su) Starting at 3rd level, an aegis can reconfigure up to his Intelligence modifier in customization points on his astral suit once per day as a standard action. Every two levels thereafter, he can use this ability an additional time per day. Augment Suit (Su) An aegis learns how to infuse his astral suit with his psionic power, augmenting the capacity of his suit. Beginning at 4th level, the aegis may spend up to one power point per four class levels to customize his Astral Suit, gaining one temporary customization point for each power point spent. This ability, activated as a standard action, lasts for a number of rounds equal to the aegis’ Intelligence modifier. Activating this ability again, while already in use, immediately causes the previous duration to end. An aegis may end the duration as a free action at any time. Cannibalize Suit (Su) Starting at 12th level, an aegis learns to convert the psionic energy used to create his suit into healing power. Once per day as a standard action, he can dismiss his astral suit and heal a number of hit points equal to his customization pool. The aegis cannot reform his suit again for one minute after using this ability. Every two levels thereafter, the aegis can use this ability an additional time per day. Additional customization points gained from Augment Suit are not counted for this ability. Mastery - Perfect Merger (Su) An aegis of 20th level has learned to become one with his suit. His suit cannot be dispelled or removed against his will by any means, although his astral suit ability still does not function within areas where psionics do not work, such as a Null Psionics Field. In addition, the aegis can spend two daily uses of his reconfigure ability to alter all of the customizations on his astral suit. Finally, once per day, the aegis can boost his cannibalize suit ability, healing all of his hit point damage, although he cannot reform his suit for ten minutes after using this ability, rather than the standard one minute. Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited Category:Missing Content